The Last Two
by thelovelymystery
Summary: This is a series of Tessa and Jace (not slash! Purely platonic) oneshots. There are major spoilers for Clockwork Princess and minor spoilers for City of Glass and City of Lost Souls. I hope you enjoy! (first two chapters are companion pieces!)
1. Chapter 1

**CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS. SPOILER ALERT. MINOR CITY OF GLASS AND CITY OF LOST SOULS SPOILERS.**

**THIS STORY IS REALLY CALLED 'THE LAST TWO HERONDALES' BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT THAT AS THE TITLE FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ CP2 YET. **

Author Notes: This is part one of two. The first part is not one of the best things I've ever written by far but hopefully you enjoy it. I haven't posted in quite a few days with Easter and all, so I decided I'd better hurry up and post this. The second part will hopefully be up tomorrow and it will also hopefully be much better than this one. I just kind of felt a part one was necessary to explain what's going on with Jace.

There is no Wessa or Jessa in this. It's simply a fanfiction that revolves around Tessa and Jace, the two remaining Herondales' and takes place _after_ the war in City of Heavenly and _before _the epilogue of Clockwork Princess. I hope you like it! Please read and review! :)

* * *

Tessa had stared death in the eyes more times than she would have liked to admit but at that moment, staring into _those _eyes was worse than staring into death's. At least you could anticipate what would happen next with death - with the yellow eyes she was staring into, it was anyone's bet on what could happen.

The feeling of shock she felt when she first came face-to-face with her opponent startled her into silence. A million and one emotions surged through her small frame, with the most prominent easily being dread.

She was well aware that toying with fate never got you anywhere but she could not help but narrow her grey eyes at ones in front of her. When she finally regained the ability to speak she found herself choking out a string of words in a cold and menacing voice. "Out of all the bloody things from my past that could have survived to haunt me in the future, why did it have to be you?"

The words were demanding despite the fact she knew her opposer was not able to answer her.

Her mind was too wrapped up in glaring at the beast, that sat proudly in front of her, that she did not realize that someone had slipped into the room behind her. She would have remained arrogant to the fact that she was not alone if the new incomer had not spoken and made himself known.

"Antagonizing the cat, Tessa? Don't you think you're a bit too old for that?" The familiar voice said. Although his words were accompanied by a chuckle, he sounded drained and dismayed.

If it had been anyone but Magnus Bane, Tessa would have stuttered some sort of excuse to hide her humiliation at being caught. Fortunately, it was him and Tessa knew that if anyone could understand her resentment towards the cat that had stalked her during the dark-nights at the London Institute, it would of been him.

Tessa instantly straightened and turned towards the entrant upon hearing the words, her mind switching quickly to a defensive mode. "That is far from a plain old cat, Magnus! It much more closely represents a demon in a cat costume. What I want to know, is how could that thing survive over a hundred years?" As she spoke, she pointed harshly at Church, who had put on the innocent facade of licking his paw, as if he had not just been planning on attacking Tessa only moments before.

The sparkling warlock gave a simple roll of his eyes and came to give Tessa a friendly and welcoming hug. As they pulled away from one and the other, Tessa surveyed her companions timeless face. Although she knew it was not physically possible, he somehow looked older than he had the last time she had seen him, though she knew it could be easily blamed on the lack of sleep he had certainly been having. Realizing that something must be severely wrong Tessa put on her serious face, forgetting that her question had remained unanswered, said, "Enough of the fun and games. When you called me, you said something was wrong and that you needed me here, at the New York Institute, right away. Now that I am here, what can I do for you?" After pausing for a breath, she added, "Alexander is fine, correct?"

Magnus gave her a small smile. "Alec is fine, my dear, but thank-you for your concern. I actually called you here because of his parabati, Jace." He paused to watch her reaction to the word that had once described the only two men she had ever loved but she only slightly stiffened. He offered her a comforting smile before continuing. "Over the past year, Jace has been through so much. He's been on the brink of death, been possessed by Lilith, consumed in heavenly fire (and I'm sure you remember how that feels), suffered the death of the man he had once considered his father and his younger brother, and finally, had his identity ripped from him multiple times. However, from the first moment things started crashing down around him, he never had the chance to just sit down and recover from everything he has been through. Now, that there is no enemy to destroy and no world that needs to be saving, he has no choice but to think about everything that has happened. It's destroying his sanity and the worst of it is, he has no idea who he is."

Tessa listened intently as Magnus spoke, hanging onto his every word. Her heart ached for the boy who she didn't even know. She understood all too well most of what Magnus was saying, but two questions stood out in her mind. "What do you mean, 'he has no idea who he is'? And what do you think I could possibly do to help him?"

"He grew up thinking he was Jonathon Christopher Wayland. Several months ago, Valentine convinced him that he was truly a Morgenstern. During the war, he found out that both names were just a lie and that his true name was Herondale," Magnus said simply, as if he was not dropping a huge bomb on his oldest friend's head.

The shape-shifter's eyes went wide and she let out an involuntary gasp. "If he's truly a Herondale that means…" she let her voice trail off, unable to continue her sentence as the realization dawned upon her.

Magnus nodded. "It means that he's your great-great-great-grandson who is desperately in need of some familial help. He's broken with grief and confusion, and if do remember correctly, if you have quite a knack for fixing broken Herondale boys." He said the words as softly as he could but they still managed to pierce her heart in the painful way only the mention of Will could ever do so.

It was at that moment Tessa realized why Magnus had summoned her to the institute in the first place.

"You want me to fix him."

It wasn't a question.


	2. Chapter 2

Less than ten minutes later, Tessa found herself standing outside of the young shadowhunter's door with her hand hesitantly hovering over the doorknob. She knew that at some point she would just have to suck it up, open the door, and walk in, but the idea of holding it off indefinitely soothed her raging nerves. She had absolutely no idea what she could say to the boy to make him feel better. Yes, maybe knowing that he wasn't the only one left in his bloodline would help him like Magnus had said, but she knew that him finding out that his only living relative was a half-demon, would most likely make matters worse.

Tessa took a deep breath and threw a quick glance over her shoulder to where four people stood, intently watching her. Magnus and Alec simply gave her an encouraging smile, while Isabelle and Clary simply started back. The three shadowhunters had been quickly briefed on why Tessa was there and how she was going to help but the two females of the group had been reluctant to allow a complete stranger go in and talk to a defenceless Jace, all alone. Thankfully, Alec, who had trusted his boyfriend's opinion so soundly, had been able to convince his sister and friend that they should at least allow Tessa to try to rescue their beloved Jace from his melancholy. On the surface, Tessa had been pleased that he had be able to convince them to allow her to try, but deep down, the butterflies in her stomach had wished they had said no.

Her grey eyes flickered to Magnus, focusing in on his. Immediately, he seemed to understand her fears, sympathizing with her in the way only a century-old friend could. He nodded towards her and mouthed the words 'it will be okay'. Tessa gave him a thankful smile but soon realized that she had acted too soon. His smile turned mischievous and he raised a single hand, giving it a sharp twist. The doorknob spun and the door flew open. Before Tessa could react, she felt a push on her back and she went stumbling into the room as the door shut tightly behind her. She mentally cursed Magnus and promised herself that at some point in time, she would seek revenge.

Unfortunately, she did not have time to plan her retaliation as it was that moment, she found herself coming face-to-face with a golden eyed boy. His eyes were distant and when he spoke, his voice was broken. "I don't feel like talking to anyone, especially not a stranger." Tessa's heart ached at the sight of the shattered boy and, not just because her reminded her of how Will had once been. Instead, the reason she found his despondent state so painful was because he was so different from the witty, courageous, and strong fighter that Magnus had explained him to be; she couldn't even see a fraction of the boy he once was.

"You might feel better if you talk to someone," Tessa whispered. Her voice was quiet but her tone was defiant. As she spoke, she surveyed the golden boy, watching as his eyes hardened at her words. Although the immediate progress had not been positive, Tessa still happy that she had managed to make _some _sort of progress.

"You have no idea what I am going through," Jace all but growled. It was evident that he had expected her to flinch at his words but instead, she did the exact opposite. She laughed. It was hollow, but it was till a laugh.

She shook her head as she spoke. "You would be surprised how much you and I have in common, Jace Herondale. I have lost almost everyone I was ever close to, including my brother and both of my parents. I was told I was human but then I was thrown into this world of Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and demons. I was lied to about my family. I was possessed by heavenly fire. Even more importantly I am-"

He abruptly cut her off but she could tell her words had broken through to him. "I said I didn't want to talk to anyone. How do you not understand that?" He turned his back on her and walked swiftly to the door and opened it. "Get out. Get out now."

She sighed before answering. "If you want me to I will leave you want me to, but aren't you curious as to what my name is? Who this strange girl your family allowed into your room is?"

For several moment, he remained silent. Tessa could a see a battle raging behind his eyes. Part of him was curious, dying to know who she was, but the other part of her simply wanted her gone. After a moment of debate, the former one out. "Fine. Tell me your name."

Tessa smiled warmly at him. "My name is Tessa Herondale."

Jace said nothing, but closed the door. For a moment, he just leaned against it before gathering himself, before he turned and faced her. "That's not possible. I am the last Herondale." His voice was weak, but the detached-from-r reality tone was gone.

"With that, you are wrong. You are not _the_ last. You are one of the last _two. _There's a difference."

His eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to solve an impossible puzzle. "How could you possibly be a Herondale? I don't have any siblings or cousins. What are you anyways? Twenty? Younger?"

At that, Tessa let out a loud laugh that came straight from the stomach. "Me? Twenty? No, definitely not. Try a hundred and forty-six." She paused before thoughtfully adding, "I was born in 1862."

Now it was Jace's turn to laugh, although his sounded a bit off. "I'm not an idiot. There's no way you could be that old unless-"

"Unless I'm a warlock or a vampire, correct? And I know what you're thinking. You can tell that I am not a vampire and there's simply no way I can be a warlock without a mark, which I obviously don't have." Jace made a move to cut her off, but she raised her hand before he could speak. "You Herondale's boys alwaysinsist on cutting of the lady when she's talking and its bloody annoying, so let me talk. I am, in fact, a warlock. My father was a demon but my mother… she was a shadowhunter who bore no runes, allowing me to survive. My strange heritage has given me abilities that no other warlock possess but did not leave me with a warlock's mark. Those abilities consist of shapeshifting and being able to have children. In 1989, I married a man named William Herondale. Together, we had a son, James, and a daughter, Lucinda. James is your great-great-grandfather making me, your great-great-great-grandmother. Do you understand?"

Much to Jace's credit, all he did was blink and nod. Satisfied, Tessa continued. "Now I know you are feeling lost because you don't really know who you are, but I do. There is no doubt that you are a Herondale. Not only can I see the family resemblance in your eyes and in the way you hold yourself, but I am certain that on your collarbone is a star." The boy's eyes widened, letting Tessa know that she was in fact, correct. "From what I heard from Magnus and your Alec, you are a total smartass, a loyal parabati, afraid of ducks, and an excellent fighters, all of which are qualities that make up the Herondale family."

Jace's mouth and opened and closed as his brain tried to formulate the words that were not coming to it. After a minute he began to sputter out random words. "Ducks - how did you know? - The star? - It's true - Grandmother? - James?"

Tessa gave a roll of her eyes. "This is probably one of the few times you've been at a loss for words, am I correct? Now, since you know I am your three times great-grandmother, you have to listen to me and to listen to me good. I know that you've been through hell and back but you need to move on. I forbid you from sitting in your room and isolating yourself from your family any longer. You have a wonderful family and girlfriend out there who are waiting for you to rejoin the real world. You are not going to pity yourself, but you are going to go out, have dinner with them tonight, and laugh. Have fun. Be a teenager. Don't waste these years. They are more precious than you will ever realize. My time here is up, I really have to get going. I am meeting a friend in London in two days and I can't miss it, but I promise you, we will meet again."

Jace stared at her for moment before laughing and grabbing her into a tight and unexpected hug. Tessa joined in with the laughter. "Thank-you for everything, great-great-great-grandma."

* * *

I really hope you liked it! :) If there's anything that needs to be changed, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS. SPOILER ALERT. MINOR CITY OF GLASS AND CITY OF LOST SOULS SPOILERS.**

Author Notes: So a few people requested that I continued 'The Last Two' and I thought, 'hey, why not?' So I decided to continue this with a series of Tessa and Jace oneshots. This is the first one not connected to the 'I'm-Your-Ancestor-Be-Happy' one. I really hope you like it!

Also, I am going on holidays for a week and a half, starting tomorrow. I don't believe I get wifi where I am going so I won't be able to update for that period of time. Sorry for the inconvience! :)

I hope you enjoy! Read and review! :D

* * *

Tessa slid into the booth with a smile on her face. The golden boy who sat across from her returned her grin but she could there was something bugging the young Herondale boy. She could only assume that it had something to do with the reason he had asked her to meet him at Taki's, alone.

"It's nice to see you, Tessa. Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" He asked. Tessa was surprised to hear that his normal and almost native accent of sarcasm was missing from his tone.

She took a moment to search his eyes, looking for an answer she knew wouldn't be there. After all, he was a Herondale, which meant that masking his emotions from the world around him was a gift that was as natural to him as breathing. Despite that fact, she still tried to find it though but when it came apparent that she wasn't going to get her way, she stifled a sigh and leaned back in her seat.

She knew she could sit there for hours, slowly coaxing the reason behind his unease from him but she decided that it would easier to be straightforward about the whole thing. "Usually I would start a conversation with asking how your week has been but I assume that you didn't ask me to meet you here so we could simply small-talk. What's going on, Jace?"

As she spoke, he looked down at the table, avoiding her grey eyes. Even though she was concerned about why he was so nervous and hesitant, two characteristics that could rarely be used to describe Jace Herondale-Lightwood, she could not help but feel relieved that his gesture was so simple. If it had been anything more, she would have been worried that something severely negative had happened while she was away with Jem on their honeymoon.

"Jace?" Tessa inquired, when he remained silent. "You know you can talk to me about anything, I have told you that before." This time, she only waited a second. When he didn't pipe up in the allotted time frame, Tessa playfully narrowed her eyes and said, "Please don't tell me that you got Clary pregnant. I am way to young to be a great-great-great-_great_ grandmother."

At last, she got a reaction from him. He immediately stiffened, and looked up at Tessa with a look of pure and utter horror on his face. However, his eyes anxiously flickered at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "N-no, of course not! Why would you think that - Are you _laughing_?"

"If you could have seen the look on your face there, you would be laughing too," Tessa said, giggling. "I knew, or at least _hoped_, it wasn't that. I just wanted to see what you would say and whether or not you would give me a hint to whether this is all about Clary or someone else. I think we've safely established that this is, in fact, all about a certain redheaded girl. Care to elaborate?"

Tessa was worried that he would slink back into his timid shell and was immensely relieved when he found the courage to simply he look her in the eye and nod. When he didn't speak, Tessa opened up her mouth to edge him on once more but at the last moment, he opened his mouth and quickly spoke. Unfortunately for Tessa, even quick mind couldn't decipher the jumbled words that had fallen from him rapidly moving lips.

"Enunciating helps," she joked.

Jace let out a deep and slightly annoyed sigh before practically yelling: "I WANT TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME." People all around the diner sent annoyed glares their way, obviously unhappy that their meal had been interrupted by him.

The warlock felt her eyes widen. Part of her had been expecting that but hearing the words aloud and in her descendant's familiar voice still shocked her into speechlessness. She knew that Jace and Clary were serious and that they were practically soul-mates, but she couldn't help but hypocritically think that they were to young, despite the fact that she had been younger than both of them when she had first gotten married to Will.

"Please say something," Jace said, in a quite and hushed voice. There was a heavy dose of fear in his eyes. He was clearly scared of what his only living relative would think about his proclamation.

Tessa considered her words carefully, knowing that even though Jace pretended that the opinion's of others did not matter to him, that they truly did, especially when he cared for those other people. "I am a bit shocked that you're wanting to propose so soon, but I am not surprised you are doing it. Anyone can see that you and Clary are meant to be. It's cliche but you are meant for each other. And for that, I give you my complete and utter support."

Jace let out the breath he had been holding. Tessa thought that he literally looked like a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Thank-you," he breathed.

"Have you planned on how you were going to do it? Do you have a ring?" Tessa asked, suddenly feeling giddy with excitement and anticipation.

The shadowhunter shook his head. "I wanted to ask you for your opinion first. You're the only adult that I'm close to who wouldn't immediately cast me off for being foolish. Or who wouldn't hunt me down and kill me, in Jocelyn and Luke's cases." Tessa laughed at that. She had only met Luke once, but she was much more familiar with Jocelyn, having first met her at her daughter's Protection Ritual and several times in the years since. "Plus, I was kind of hoping you would help me pick out a ring. I really have no idea of what a girl would want for an engagement ring. My only other option was to ask Izzy for help, but I knew she would pick out something way to flashy for Clary's style."

"I would be honoured," Tessa beamed. "I know some amazing little places where you could get the perfect ring for her. We could…" her voice trailed off as an idea creeped into her mind causing her to grin. "We could go right now, if you like, but I might have another option for you."

Jace looked confused but much to his credit, he didn't question Tessa. Instead, he simply waited for her to share her marvel idea with him.

Tessa reached to her right hand with her left and removed a gold ring she always wore on her index finger. She placed it into her open palm and showed it to Jace. "This was my mother's engagement ring. It's simple, nothing too extravagant, but I think your Clary would like it."

His golden eyes lit up with hope and excitement. Tessa could instantly tell that she had done the right thing. However, his excitement did not last long. "She would love it - it's perfect for her, but what if you and Jem have kids? Would you not rather your son give that ring to his girlfriend when the time comes? Keep it in the family?"

She shrugged. "Jem and I very might well have kids and we might have a son, but I'm not offering her ring to him right now, am I?. I am offering it to _you,_ Jace. I want _you_ to have it and I want _you_ to give it to Clary. I want the both of you to have an amazing life together. Plus, you are family, Jace. Our relationship might be a bit complicated, but you are my blood. Will you take it? Please?"

Jace closed his eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips. He was genuinely touched by her caring words. "If you insist."

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so, so, so, SO sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I got back from Mexico last Thursday and it took me till the end of the weekend to catch-up on all the schoolwork I missed._

_This may not be the best chapter but I felt like I needed to get something posted. I really hope you like it! I have a few more ideas for the 'Last Two Herondale' series but if any of you have any suggestions, I am all ears!_

_Please read and review!_

_Also, a huge thank-you to everyone that has followed, favourited, and/or reviewed this story. You don't know how much your response means to me. :)_

* * *

Out of all the things that Tessa would have expected to come out of Jace Herondale-Lightwood's mouth, "I want you to tell me about the Herondale's," was not one of them. Nevertheless, on their third monthly meeting that was the first hinge he said to her when he sat down.

For a moment, Tessa simply stared at him over the table, trying to figure out if her ears were playing tricks on her or not. When she didn't respond, he repeated himself, this time phrasing it as a question: "Can you please tell me about the Herondale's? Like James, Lucie, Cecily, and Will?"

At the mention of both her children's, one of her best friend's, and her husband's names, Tessa felt her heart sink. Since reuniting with Jem, the empty void in heart that had been made by their deaths had been patched up but hearing the only true lasting Herondale say their names reopened the sealed wound.

If anyone else had asked her to talk about them, save for Jem or Magnus, she would have shot them down immediately but fortunately for him, Jace wasn't just anyone. Besides, they were all his family too and he deserved to know.

Tessa took a deep breath and in a shaky voice said, "What do you want to know about them?"

Jace shrugged. "Everything and anything. Maybe you even can tell me how I'm like them and how I'm not." He paused before adding, "I know it's hard for you talk about them but I truly feel like I need to know." From the tone of his voice, Tessa could feel that he was starting to question his family ties once again, like he had when they had first met.

Closing her eyes, Tessa began to speak. "For starters, you look nothing like Will or James, even though you descend from both of them. In fact, you get your blonde hair from your grandmother, Imogen, and your golden eyes from your biological mother, Celine. But that's not to say you don't share any similarities with Will. You may not look like him, but unfortunately for all of us who have to live with you, you act like him," she said, a teasing drawl fading into her voice with the last sentence. Across from her, Jace was grinning as well, obviously happy that his great-great-great-grandmother was indulging in story-time.

"Like Will, you are sarcastic, charming, clever, and terrified of ducks. You're a skilled fighter and a book-lover but like him, your fatal flaw is that you put other's before yourself. Plus, both of you have this crazy idea that you have to fight in every battle and you have to look great doing so. Did I ever tell you that Will wanted to take a vampire by surprise so he _bit _the vampire? Well, he did." Tessa couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure respect that coated the boy's face. "Thankfully though, you developed some musical skill. From what I've heard from Clary, you're quite skilled at playing the piano. Will tried to play once for me but almost ended up deafening me instead," she said, laughing at the memory.

"Jem told me he could write some mean songs though. I got to say, his 'demon pox' one was quite clever," Jace joked, causing both of them to laugh even more. When their laughter subsided Jace asked, "What about Cecily?"

"That girl is another story, all together," Tessa said. "From jumping on the back of a demon-worm as an untrained Shadowhunter to throwing her own wedding cake at Will for being a git, there was never a dull moment with her. When Cecy got her mind set on something, she never _ever _gave up until she got her way. She used to drive Will insane and to be honest, I'm not sure how Gabriel managed to deal with her for so many years."

Before Jace could ask, Tessa continued on to talk about her own flesh and blood. However, talking about them in past tense still caused her so much pain that she tried to keep the description of the two of them short. "James was an idealist. He was one of the few Shadowhunter's that I've ever met who actually thought his battles through before he started fighting. Lucie, was the opposite. She never thought things through once, never mind twice. By the age of sixteen, she was one of the best Shadowhunters around, kind of like how you were at her age. Even though you aren't directly descended from her, I see a lot of her in you."

Jace was silent for a moment as he took in all the new information. Finally, he raised his eyes to meet hers and asked: "Now what characteristics do I share with _ you_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. I am _so _sorry for not posting anything sooner, but I had a lot happen in my life (both good and bad) within a month and half. I kept trying to find the time to write, but everything was extremely hectic. So once again, I apologize.

This chapter is not longest and it may not be the best, but I figure that I had to get something up and soon. I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Using a handkerchief that was old enough to be considered an antique, Tessa silent dabbed the tears from her eyes. On the dance floor in front of her, Jace and Clary were dancing their first dance as a married couple. From where Tessa and her husband sat, she could see the pure and utter happiness radiating from both of their shining eyes.

"I'm so happy for them," Tessa said, smiling through her tears. Jem, who had become quite attached to Tessa's descendant in the recent years, had damp eyes as well.

Nodding, he said, "After everything they have been through and everything they have done, they truly deserve to be happy with each other."

The warlock returned to gaze to the couple as she considered Jem's words. It was true - they had been through more than most their age and if anyone deserved a happy ever after, it was the dancing couple in front of her. Within moments, she had zoned out from reality as she though about exactly what happened to them.

She didn't even notice the song had ended until Simon Lewis, who was the speaker, announced that it was time for the father-daughter dance. The majority of the non-mundanes in the room looked confused and even a little bit scared, until Luke Graymark stood up and walked over to take Clary from Jace, ceasing their fears of a reincarnated Valentine.

They began to dance to _Cinderella _by Steven Curtis Chapman and once again, Tessa found herself enchanted by the beauty of the bride and the overall excitement of the occasion. She watched them dance but towards the end of the song, her eyes travelled away as they began to sweep the floor, searching for the only other Herondale in the world. After searching for several moments and coming up empty-handed, Tessa leaned into Jem and whispered, "Can you see Jace, anywhere?"

Jem's eyes began to scour for the golden haired boy, but he too, had no luck. He was preparing to tell exactly that to his wife, when a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Do you think your man would mind if I stole you away for the next dance?"

Tessa turned quickly on her heels, with a smile spreading across her immortal face. "I don't need his permission to dance. We don't live in the nineteenth century anymore." As she spoke, she winked playfully at her husband, causing both Jem and Jace to laugh.

Jem shook his head. "Even when we did live in the nineteenth century, you never waited for anyone's permission, Tessa. You always did what you wanted."

"Well in that case, will you dance with me, Tessa? Clary figured that since her and Luke get a special dance, I should be able to have one with you," Jace grinned. Tessa rolled her grey eyes wand but said 'of course', all the same.

As Clary and Luke's dance ended, Jace led Tessa onto the dance floor. As they were walking, Tessa had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she asked, "Jace, what song did you pick?"

He began to laugh and as suspected, Tessa didn't feel better. "It's a song that always reminds me of you." She was about to fire back a sarcastic retort when a song began to play. She couldn't help but laugh.

"_Forever Young_? Really? _Really?_"


End file.
